Send in the clowns
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: Yakov le había insistido que no cambiara nada. Viktor rara vez lo escuchaba, pero ese programa era diferente. Yuuri se sintió dispuesto a escuchar el porqué. [Viktuuri. One-shot. Fluff. Tontos enamorados teniendo un momento].


**Disclaimer:** Todo a Mappa, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo *insertar corazones aquí*.

 **N/A:** Yo espero que cuando nos den la segunda temporada de YOI, el pasado de Viktor no sea tan triste como el que me acabo de imaginar. Sin embargo, la libertad de escribir "what if" no es para que una se sienta culpable. So, yup. Soy feliz cuando estos dos se consuelan.

* * *

 **Send in the clowns**

 **.**

 **.**

Yakov le había insistido que no cambiara nada de su programa corto. Viktor rara vez lo escuchaba, pero _ese_ programa era diferente. Eso bastó para aceptar el consejo sin reírse del mismo.

Desde el inicio, la rutina tenía pinta de ser prometedora. Con Viktor en el centro de la pista, aguardando por la primera nota agravada del violín. Ambos brazos extendidos agraciadamente–uno arriba y otro al costado izquierdo-, vestido en un traje donde los toques brillantes del chaleco resaltaban con ayuda del color olivo (el cual dominaba sobre el blanco de su camisa).

Así, cuando la música realizaba acto de presencia, el muchacho daría un paso hacia atrás. Las piernas tendrían una perfecta posición para dar inicio a su arte, con la mano colocada sobre su pecho, perpetrando una delicada ejecución de deslizamientos que lo llevarían a la planificación de su primera composición de saltos mientras su mente daba pauta, a pensamientos apartados de la situación. Sus mejores armas: Un semblante alegre y la presión bajo control, ayudaban a mantener la presentación intacta.

― ¡Aquí viene la combinación del triple lutz y el triple toe loop!

Su vida consistía en pretender. Eso fue lo que aprendió desde los once años cuando participó en su primera Grand Prix Junior y le otorgaron el segundo lugar por 0.15 décimas de diferencia. El entrenador no le riñó en lo absoluto, su madre estaba orgullosa, su padre incluso le dijo que lo había 'sorprendido' por medio del teléfono. No obstante, la decepción –el enojo- fue algo inevitable.

― ¡Sin problemas! ¡Ha sido un aterrizaje perfecto!

Nadie lo notó. Una simple sonrisa quimérica, lágrimas disfrazadas de alegría, el sostener en alto su medalla de la que no se sentía orgulloso, expresar respeto por un himno nacional ajeno al de él. Todo fue fácil de aparentar. Era terriblemente habilidoso para eso. Desde esa vez, Viktor prometió que así sería siempre.

El dejarse llevar en sus rutinas -como la que estaba exhibiendo en aquellos instantes-, representaría esa única parte de autenticidad dedicada a sus sentimientos. A través de su cuerpo flotando sobre hielo, moviendo sus brazos en señal de sometimiento; los músculos relajados, montados de constante entrenamiento para no perder la elegancia. El objetivo era simple: Forjarse la meta de ser un ganador.

― ¡Hermoso triple flip!

Le concedió al perfeccionismo las riendas de su vida. En escaso tiempo, los logros se entintaron de oro y reconocimiento forjado por una cadena invisible alrededor de su cuello –asfixiándolo lentamente con el paso de los años-. No había oportunidad de sentir fuera de la pista, no cuando tenía medallas que coleccionar en la esquina preferida de su habitación, no cuando tenía a su precioso caniche marrón -Makkachin- para consolarle si hacia falta.

―La secuencia de pasos es muy emotiva, se siente la conexión musical. No cabe duda de que Nikiforov lo está haciendo excelente.

Y los aplausos de aprobación sonando distantes al aterrizar su último salto –que incluye un triple axel adicional-, estallaron para expresar lo conformes que estaban con los comentaristas. Poco después, volvió a ser un silencio sepulcral al llegar el momento de elaborar la segunda mitad del programa. El escuchar las cuchillas de sus patines rasgar el hielo para obtener una agraciada victoria más… eso sonaba genial.

Jamás volvió a obtener el segundo lugar. Jamás volvió a llorar (ni siquiera cuando hubo un lapso en el que era incapaz de aterrizar el triple axel).

―Nikiforov está por terminar. Por lejos, ¡ha sido la mejor rutina de la noche!

La última parte, irónicamente, era lo más difícil. No lo eran los saltos, los giros o los movimientos -los tenía tan dominados que se sentía capaz de hacerlos con los ojos cerrados-. No era nada de cuestión artística o técnica. Era cuestión _emocional_.

Los pasos finales coreográficos tenían el potencial de desgarrarle la máscara que tanto le había costado construir con ayuda de la minuciosidad. Acariciarse el rostro con gentileza, antes de elevar sus brazos hacía el frente conforme la música se desvanecía por completo, entregándose sin esperanza, compañía u opciones a un público hambriento de más. Oh, las ganas de llorar se sentían tan reales, tan palpables.

― ¡Perfecto! ¡Qué presentación! ¡Nikiforov parece dispuesto a ganar su último título como junior antes de debutar como senior!

Entonces, la imagen se congeló sin más, justo cuando Viktor deshizo su postura final. Un par de mechones platinados le cubrieron su frente mientras el notable sudor de su rostro en general, brillaba intensamente por la ardua labor.

―Yuuri… No sabía que te gustaba tanto esa presentación ―murmuró el mayor tras pausar el video, recargando la barbilla en el suave cabello azabache del patinador japonés, el cual, obviamente, había mantenido su visión fija en la pantalla de la laptop hasta que su coach consiguió interrumpirlo.

― ¡Eh! ¡Viktor! ¡No te escuché entrar! ―soltó de inmediato, sonrojándose al notar la atención de la mirada azul por encima de su cabeza ―. No pude evitarlo ―continuó al darse cuenta de que no recibiría respuesta―. Send in the clowns es una de mis presentaciones favoritas… tuyas…

―Ya veo… ―se limitó a contestar el ruso de forma apagada.

― ¿Viktor? ―inquirió Yuuri, extrañado por la falta de ánimo.

No era la primera vez que lo atrapaba in fraganti viendo alguna que otra presentación de él. De hecho, ya era momento para que se pusiera a bromear del 'adorable' fanatismo que Yuuri tenía hacia él.

― ¿Viktor? ¿Estás bien? ―articuló el chico cuando el silencio ya se estaba tornando incómodo.

Entonces, de improviso, el mayor lo rodeó con sus brazos, deslizando el rostro por su nunca, terminando por instalarlo en el hombro derecho de Yuuri, quién comenzó a temer porque había metido la pata. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era por culpa de la presentación?

 _Oh. Oh, claro._

― ¿Tiene que ver con la presentación, cierto? ―sonaba más a afirmación que pregunta. Pero Yuuri quería tener el beneficio de la duda.

No obstante, por la reacción de Viktor -apretando con más fuerza el agarre alrededor de su pecho- supuso que tenía razón. Como patinador, lo entendía. Las rutinas a veces acostumbraban a tener significados diversos si el patinador lo deseaba. Así que lo dejó ser. Colocando sus manos por encima de las más frías sin decir nada más, sintiendo el metal de los aros dorados que cubrían sus dedos corazones. Un consuelo común entre los dos, muy típico en realidad, pero efectivo, real y sincero. Hacerle saber al otro que se tenían mutuamente. Porque no había necesidad de cargar con penas en soledad. Viktor confortaba a Yuuri, sí, era lo habitual. Más no significaba que, en ocasiones, la situación podía llegar a suceder al revés.

Transcurrió un buen tiempo cuando cesó la fuerza del abrazo.

―Viktor… ―volvió a intentar.

― ¿Sabes por qué patiné esa rutina? ―atajó el mayor con una osadía desconocida por Yuuri.

―Bueno… ―tragando saliva, el menor intentó hacer memoria (gracias a todos los artículos recortados de revistas extranjeras, tenía material para indagar) ― recuerdo un poco, en las entrevistas dijiste que era una manera de despedirte de tu vida como junior ―hizo una pausa, intentando entender― ¿No era verdad?

―Sí, en parte sí. Solo que no se concentraba nada más en eso.

 _Ah._

― ¿Entonces? ―musitó, girando el rostro para encontrarse cara a cara con Viktor.

―Yuuri, no te había contado sobre mis padres por una razón ―emprendió a decir el contrario, llevando uno de sus dedos a las mejillas del japonés―. Ese programa lo hice pensando en tres cosas ―tomando aire, Viktor empezó a susurrarle sin darse cuenta―. La inestabilidad de mi familia, lo solo que me estaba sintiendo, y la aterradora idea de continuar con mi carrera de patinaje al entregarme a un mundo que me juzgaría por hacer lo que me gusta. En sí, todo se resumía al enojo e impotencia que sentí en ese momento de mi vida.

―Nadie sabía eso… ―fue todo lo que se ocurrió contestar. Todavía se encontraba procesando la información, no tan rápidamente como hubiera querido.

―Es difícil cuando el medio quiere averiguar todo de ti. Pero esas fueron de las pocas cosas que pude ocultar.

―Viktor, ¿ellos siguen aquí? ―decidió preguntar antes de frenarse, con tal de no arrepentirse después.

Le resultó difícil de resolver, sin embargo, Yuuri se sintió dispuesto a escuchar. No era la primera vez que Viktor le contaba ciertas cosas de su pasado, pero esta… una tan delicada y privada…

 _Viktor…_

―Sí. Pero es como si no tuviera, tiene años que no los veo.

― ¿Por qué?

―Uno de ellos no estaba de acuerdo con que me dedicara al patinaje. Mi padre siempre fue conservador. Ya sabes, de esos que creen que el patinaje no es un deporte adecuado para los hombres ―sin necesidad de cuestionarlo, el menor le creyó por la forma en que percibió a su novio tener un escalofrío.

― ¿Eso cuándo ocurrió? ―indagó todavía más, atrapando las manos del ruso entre las suyas.

―A los catorce. Un año antes de Send in the clowns.

 _Tiene sentido._

―No fue tan malo, me mudé con Yakov e incluso me permitieron llevarme a Makkachin conmigo.

― ¿Qué hay de tu madre? ―temeroso de escuchar la respuesta, decidió levantarse para cambiar la posición tan rara e incómoda que ambos ya llevaban soportando un buen rato. Con Viktor encorvado, recargando el pecho en el respaldo de la silla para no tocar el suelo y seguir teniendo contacto físico con él.

Yuuri los guió al agrado de su cama, sentándose en el borde, esperando con paciencia la respuesta de Viktor. No sin antes sonreírle para animarlo a hacerlo.

―Ella me apoyó hasta donde pudo. Tuvo bastantes peleas con mi padre por sus intentos de frenarme en el patinaje. Luego se divorciaron, pero ella me felicitó después de ver el programa. Fue a verme al hotel y todo eso.

― ¿Tienes idea de dónde está ahora?

 _Yuuri..._

―Creo que vive en Moscú. Le gusta vivir en la capital por el ambiente. Nunca dejó de ser una mujer moderna, adicta a la moda. Supongo que aún vive ahí.

Aquí es donde el mayor se enterneció al notar un ligero cambio en la preocupación de su protegido (su amigo, su novio, su prometido, su _todo)_ cuando desvió la mirada de chocolate para ocultar una risa con las manos. Seguro de que comprendió la insinuación de la pequeña familia Nikiforov siendo un montón de fashionistas, Viktor no pudo sentirse más aliviado y comprendido. La nostalgia que le había embargado hace poco se disipó tan rápido, gracias a nadie más que Yuuri. ¿Quién más si no?

Convencido de que el pasado era pasado, el ruso suspiró por última vez, levantándose del lecho, pensando que podrían hacer juntos después de una charla motivacional. No obstante, Yuuri se le había adelantado al formular una pregunta inesperada.

―Viktor, si alguna vez se diera la oportunidad, ¿podríamos ir a visitar a la señora Nikiforov?

El ruso giró sobre sí mismo para observar a su novio nuevamente. Escudriñando algún indicio de burla hasta recordar que Yuuri no solía tener esos arranques con él cuando se ponían a hablar de cosas 'sensibles'.

― ¿Por qué?

―Bueno… tengo curiosidad… ―titubeó el otro. Un adorable matiz escarlata comenzó a adueñarse de su rostro.

―Ooooh, Yuuri. ¿Quieres conocer a tu suegra? ¿Es eso, no? ―bromeó el mayor, riéndose despacio, exhibiendo un corazón bien formado por sus labios.

― ¡Vi-Viktor! No digas eso, ¡es en serio!

―Lo sé, moy malen'kiy svinina miska* ―reparó el aludido, aprisionando a su novio (antes de que este pudiera escaparse) en un abrazo mucho más completo que el anterior. Entrelazados con ternura, sintiendo las respiraciones del otro. Agradecidos por un momento más de cercanía ―Lo sé. El pasado es pasado. Mi presente es mucho mejor contigo.

Viktor no necesitó de palabras para confirmar lo entendido que se sentía. En todo caso, el beso -ligeramente tímido, pero muy expresivo- que decidió propiciarle Yuuri para hacerle saber que todo estaría bien, fue más que suficiente. De hecho, fue todo en realidad.

.

.

.

* * *

(*) moy malen'kiy svinina miska: Mi pequeño tazón de cerdo.

* * *

 _Notas finales:_ Pfft, esto fue realmente difícil. Pero creo que quedó bien (ahora no puedo evitar imaginarme como sería la reunión del Viktuuri con mamá Nikiforov, es demasiado). Desde hace un par de semanas tenía la idea metida en la cabeza. Plasmarlo, como siempre, es el verdadero problema. Les confieso que en realidad iba a matar a los padres de Viktor. Pero recordé que ya lo he hecho antes y soy una maldita por eso. So, quise quitarle un poco de drama. No quiero seguir lastimando al pobrecito.

 ***Send in the clowns** es el programa corto que **Yuna Kim** (ex-patinadora coreana) realizó en su última temporada de patinaje. La mejor presentación sucedió en el evento de Sochi en los Olímpicos de Invierno en 2014. Como soy un asco describiendo rutinas –es todo un reto para mí y por eso lo hice muy superficialmente- les sugiero que vean la presentación que puede ser encontrada sin problemas en youtube. Es realmente preciosa e imaginarme a Viktor haciéndola fue inevitable.

Así mismo, la canción es bellísima y fue escrita por **Stephen Sondheim**. La interpretación la hacen varios artistas. El significado (el original) es algo distinto al sentido que le di en el fic, dónde Viktor lo interpreta porque ha sido "enviado a los payasos" (no payasos de circo estrictamente, los payasos son el mundo que está por reírse de sus cualidades atléticas), porque no tiene de otra, y a pesar de sentirse solo por los conflictos de sus padres, el mismo se conforta porque está dejando una etapa (la de junior) para empezar una nueva (sus competencias como senior), haciendo lo que le gusta y le hace feliz: El patinaje.

Claro que todo esto es de algo que Viktor sentía miedo y no tenía idea de lo increíble que le iría después (respetando el canon forever), je. (? Yuuri enterándose de todo es un bonus bc, ponerlos en situaciones de estas donde conectan todavía más de lo que ya, son cosas que me encantan hacer con ellos.

Espero que tenga algo de sentido todo lo que les explique.

* * *

 **Mashiro** , my love, como ya te había dicho antes, esto es especialmente para ti. No sólo leíste la primera versión y me brindaste coraje para publicar esto (de lo que no estaba segura en primer lugar) sino que, plz, te amo demasiado. Todo el Viktuuri que llegue a hacer siempre te lo dedicaré.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Stay Viktuuri shippers** :)


End file.
